


Beside You

by Axelex12



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Blow Jobs, Complete, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dead People, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, French Kissing, Grief/Mourning, Kissing, MILFs, Minor Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Minor Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pseudo-Incest, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Simultaneous Orgasm, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Bellabby Modern AUMan and his mother-in-law 'comfort' each other after tragedy.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Abby Griffin
Kudos: 4





	Beside You

Bellamy Blake got married straight out of high school, to his high school sweetheart, Clarke Griffin. They went to the same college, and graduated with good GPA's. And they found steady, although not spectacular, employment with a local company. For two years, things were normal.

And then she decided to take her dad Jake out to a local restaurant for Father's Day. Bellamy couldn't begrudge her that.

Unfortunately, the police tracked down a wanted criminal in that restaurant. Screaming that he'd never be taken alive, the criminal pulled out a semiautomatic rifle with a "bump stock" and started blasting away at the police. They, of course, responded in kind.

When the bullets stopped flying, ten people, including the criminal, three police officers, and Bellamy's father-in-law, were dead. His wife's body was alive, but Clarke was in a coma. The doctors said she may never wake from it, and if she did it would take years.

Bellamy met his mother-in-law, Abigail Griffin, at the hospital. They were both crying their eyes out.

"Jake was my everything," she whimpered between sobs.

"Clarke was mine," I murmured.

"Bellamy... I'm sorry."

"And I'm doubly sorry, Abby. You lost your husband AND for all intents and purposes, your daughter."

They stopped talking and held each other, crying and in a state of shock.

After several hours, they recovered enough to get up and go to their cars outside. There was nothing they could do at the hospital, since Clarke was in a coma.

"Bellamy?"

"Yes, Abby?"

"Come back with me. I can't deal with this by myself. I'm afraid I might do something... drastic."

He drove over to her house and helped guide her inside.

"Please stay."

"All right, Abby."

They collapsed onto her couch and cried some more. Eventually the two of them fell asleep from sheer fatigue.

*

"Oooof."

He blinked his eyes open. Abby was struggling to lever herself off the couch.

"Need a boost?"

"Thanks."

He helped push her upright, then slowly untangled his limbs and climbed stiffly to his feet.

"You'd better call your work. I doubt you're in any shape to go in."

Bellamy pulled his phone out and dialed his manager's number.

"Hi, Blake. I figured you'd be calling in. Take a week off. I suppose I'll need to hire someone to replace Clarke."

"Yeah. She ain't coming in again ever." His voice was bitter.

"You know what? You take TWO weeks off. With pay. Even then I doubt you'll really be yourself."

"Thanks, boss."

He hung up, and he turned to Abby.

"What about you?"

"I don't work. Jake's job paid all the bills... not that we have many. The house and car are already paid off, so it's just utilities and Internet/TV. Plus shopping for food."

"I don't know how I'll pay mine."

Clarke's income was paying for half of everything. And they had been living month to month. Now that was gone.

"Move in here with me. I could use the company. I don't trust myself to be alone."

"What about when I go back to work?"

"Your company does now have a vacancy..."

*

His boss is a nice guy. He hired Abby to fill Clarke's position and told her to start on the day Bellamy returned to work. In the meantime, Bellamy had moved his few possessions into Abby's house. They still cried a lot.

"Bellamy."

"Yes, Abby?"

"Would you mind sleeping in the bed with me at night?"

"Surely you're not -"

"No, no. Sex is the furthest thing from my mind right now. I just want the comfort of having someone next to me."

"I feel the same way. I'm so used to Clarke being on the other half of the bed."

"Then it's settled."

He have to admit, having Abby nestled against him that night gave Bellamy the first truly restful night's sleep he'd had since everything went down. And they had three more of those nights before he started back at work.

"You two are more functional than I anticipated."

"Thanks, boss. Abby has been a great boon in that respect."

"And Bellamy has done the same for me."

"Well, I'm glad. I think you'll both fit in here quite nicely."

Working kept Bellamy's thoughts away from what happened while he was doing it, but evenings and weekends were still a real trial. Abby and he would go home, eat, and collapse into the bed and just wordlessly lie with their bodies against each other. On weekends they would spend most of their time huddled together, either crying or thinking sad thoughts.

Both of them of course slept naked. Bellamy sometimes though that during that time, the flesh-to-flesh contact was the only thing that kept them both sane. On those rare occasions when they weren't still overwhelmed by emotion, he noticed she had a nice body. Womanly curves without weighing 400 pounds, C-cup breasts, lovely legs, nicely rounded butt. She would sometimes comment that his looked nice, too. But most of the time they still were too overwhelmed to notice things like that.

This went on for months. Gradually, they started crying less and talking more. They got along well, brought together by tragedy. Fall came, then winter, and now they were also snuggled together, under the blankets, for warmth.

"Bellamy, I'm cold."

He pressed up more firmly against Abby. "Let me help."

"Put your arms around me."

He did. Abby shifted them so he was cupping her breasts.

"Abby?"

"I know you like them, Bellamy. And I've grown to really like you."

She accentuated that by rubbing her rump against his groin, causing his pole to stiffen.

"I thought you said -"

"I did. Six months ago. I'm lonely, Bellamy. Jake and I used to make love three times a week."

"And you're enough over what happened that your normal womanly desires have returned."

"Yes. I assume you're enough over what happened that your desires have returned."

"Well... yes."

She pivoted in his arms, so their faces were inches apart. "Kiss me."

He placed his lips against hers, and they kissed. Her tongue slipped inside his mouth. She was a good kisser.

"Mmmmm."

Abby broke her lips away from his and kissed his neck. Bellamy shivered. She slowly kissed her way to his chest and nibbled his nipples.

"Your turn, Bellamy."

She slid her body upwards and he kissed her neck briefly before taking his time about kissing every inch of both her luscious orbs.

"I'm glad you like them."

Bellamy wrapped his lips around a nipple and suckled while teasing her other nipple with fingertips. Then he switched off, giving both nipples equal time in his mouth.

"My legs need attention."

He pivoted his body around and began slowly kissing his way up Abby's long, lovely legs. She was caressing mine and tracing delicate patterns on my flesh with her tongue. As we eased our way upwards, we were moving closer and closer to a 69.

"How are you at eating pussy?"

"I like to think I'm good at it."

Bellamy finished kissing his way up her thighs. They ended up with her on top of him. He ran his tongue along her slit and she wrapped her hand around his pole, kissing the tip of it.

Bellamy slipped tongue inside Abby and began swirling it in circles to drink her flowing juices. Her lips sealed around his cockhead and she gradually moved downwards, taking more of me in her mouth.

Very quickly, she let out a gusher of nectar. He blasted his load into her throat almost equally quickly. She continued to lick his shaft and I was very soon hard as a rock again. In the meantime, his tongue had given her a second climax.

She lifted herself upwards. "After that long without, I figured we'd both cum right away. Now that some of the edge is off, let's make love."

She lowered her box onto Bellamy's rod. "Mmmm. You feel wonderful inside me."

"Thank you."

She placed her hands on his chest and began sliding up and down, squeezing me with her pussy muscles on every downstroke.

"Abby..."

"Shhh. Kiss my breasts."

She leaned forward and pressed her chest against his face. Bellamy obligingly took a nipple and suckled. She rhythmically slid up and down, and his hips began moving to match her. Her legs locked around Bellamy as she shivered through first one, then a second orgasm.

Bellamy felt his legs stiffen as his balls filled. "Abby..."

"I had my tubes tied several years ago. Go ahead."

She climaxed again, and he squirted within her. She milked him until she had every drop of sperm extracted from his balls, then climbed off and lay next to him.

"I needed that, Bellamy. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Abby. I enjoyed it too."

"So are you willing to do it three times a week?"

"I'm willing to do it more often than that if you need me to."

"H'mmm. How about every night, for a while?"

"Okay."

"It's very comforting and I'm sure I'll sleep well."

"I'm sure I will, too."

"Come here."

Bellamy nestled against her, rested his head on her ample chest, and closed his eyes.

*

That was ten years ago. They did it every night for a year, then tapered off a bit. But she still wants it at least five nights a week.

Clarke passed away last year, never coming out of her coma. She was buried next to her dad. Abby and Bellamy still leave flowers on the graves twice a month.

FIN


End file.
